


Siete

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El viaje de la mujer caballero Belle, mientras juega su partida con la Oscura Muerte quien desea llevarla al paraíso. Resulta que me puse terca un día y decidí que "El séptimo sello" de Bergman, era la película más Rumbelle en la historia. Si.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hubo una vez…

Bajo el cielo donde te conocí, hace muchos años, entendí que esto debería ser un designio. Amante de los libros como era; nunca pensé en que la vida fuera más complicada que aquellas historias que leía con la esperanza de poder burlar a la vida y la experiencia de la crueldad del hombre.

El azul del cielo reflejado en el mar se parecía a mis ojos y las aves que los sobrevolaban a los tuyos.

Nunca fui afecta a las escrituras, más bien las veía como historias nacidas de visiones de profetas, de _hombres_. Sin embargo, debido a mi condición de nobleza, de niña las aprendí una a una. Ya adulta, gustaba de recitar los pasajes más fantasiosos como historias de mis libros de ficción.

Ese día frente al mar, mientras mi escudero descansaba sobre las piedras, yo contaba los granos de arena y dibujaba formas con los dedos que desvanecía el agua salada. No tenía canciones para este día cuando dejaba atrás mi cruzada y regresaba a un castillo en medio de la nieve, donde esperaba encontrar sólo recuerdos de lo que fue y de quién yo fui.

Por eso me dedique a canturrear las escrituras.

Tomando aquello del pasaje y dejando lo otro, haciendo de los ángeles payasos y rearmando con mofa el mensaje del creador. Deseando que alguien pasara por ahí y al escucharme me diera el castigo divino por mi blasfemia.

“Pobre cordero, tan inocente y mancillado, con besos rompes el séptimo sello y en el cielo se hace el silencio. Los ángeles lloran mientras el  los sacude y las trompetas desangran sus oídos…”

Frente a mí, con la piel en tono mortecino, con la sonrisa parecida a la mueca sardónica en los labios y vestido de con una larga capucha negra con discretos adornos en oro; vi frente a mí al Diablo, que desnudaba mi alma con los ojos. Naturalmente lo reconocí enseguida y sonreí; avergonzada, le di la espalda mientras me acercaba a mis cosas tiradas entre las piedras. Me incliné mientras lo sentí acercarse a mí, por detrás, hasta que nuestras caderas rozaron y sus dedos intentaron tocar mis ropas. Entonces me senté en el piso.

 Sobre una enorme piedra lisa, mi tablero de ajedrez esperaba la siguiente movida. Una a una, reacomode las piezas, olvidando con ello la partida necia que simplemente no terminaba con mi escudero cojo y que había causado tal disgusto, que nos habíamos dado un descanso antes de que nos matáramos mutuamente. Seguro él apreciaría mi decisión.

-¿Quién es usted?

\- La Oscura Muerte – me dijo mientras ocultaba su sonrisa, quizás avergonzado del teatro de hacernos a los desentendidos.

\- ¡Oh! – le dije fingiendo asombro – ¿acaso has regresado por mí al fin?

-Siempre he caminado, contigo. A tu lado.

-Sobre, entre, hacia, para, a un lado…dentro de mí….

\- Supongo que estás lista ya para que te guíe al paraíso.

-Mi cuerpo claramente lo está, mira estoy temblando… - y entonces levanté mi capa y haciendo a lado mis ropas desnudé mi seno. Tenía la piel de gallina.

-¿De miedo? – sonrió él mientras recorría el seno descubierto con los ojos.

-Excitación. – le respondí mientras me cubrí de un movimiento rápido. Sus ojos oscuros volvieron a los míos con lentitud, mientras se lamía los labios, como un lobo, vi su lengua negra y sus dientes manchados en putrefacción.

Vi las piedras moverse bajo sus pies, pero no había ruido. De pie se inclinó hacia mí, y abrió sus alas de águila. Lo sentí acercarse hasta que su aliento me acarició la piel de los labios y pude sentir mis entrañas apretarse.

-          Un momento – le dije mientras mi labio superior, acarició como una pluma el suyo.

-          Todos dicen eso – me dijo fastidiado – mi tiempo es caro, cariño, tick tock.

-          Todo tiene el mismo precio contigo – le respondí, me divertía ver en su semblante decepción mezclada con tedio. – y el mismo final. ¿No estás harto de lo mismo?

La muerte me frunció los hombros y por un instante, me quitó los ojos clavados en los míos y miró las piedras a mis pies. Ocultando mi sonrisa, extendí mi capa y me senté. Un viejo necio, pensé.

-          ¿Juegas? Le dije mientras extendí el brazo señalando para ofrecerle el piso.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Eres famoso por ello. ¿No es así? “Todos saben eso” – le dije fingiendo la voz de un payaso que había conocido hacía mucho tiempo atrás. A la Muerte no le agrado mucho el chiste, pero de cualquier manera se sentó.

-          Sabes, no hay muchas oportunidades para las mujeres en este mundo para ser reconocidas. Por eso nadie sabe que bajo esta armadura se esconde una princesa y una excelente jugadora de ajedrez. La mejor del reino si me permites un momento de banalidad.

-          Nadie es mejor que yo en este juego – me dijo mientras una risa escandalosa le salió de lo profundo de las costillas.

-          Probemos – le dije mientras me mordía el labio.

Algo debió ver en mis ojos, que me sonrió con timidez de niño, y casi pude ver sus mejillas cambiar a un tono morado. La Muerte extendió la mano y le di un manotazo que me ganó una puñalada con la mirada.

–        debemos hacer un acuerdo. Un contrato. – le dije.

-          Mi palabra es mejor que cualquier papel – me respondió ofendido, mientras se acariciaba la mano huesuda donde yo lo había tocado.

-          Como  quieras. – le dije fingiendo indiferencia. Hasta este punto había logrado entretenerlo para que olvidara a que había venido, naturalmente hacerlo exasperar no era tan buena idea. Después de todo era la muerte y podía tomarme cuando quisiese. En lo profundo sabía que me arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho firmar con su sangre su promesa. – Mi única condición es que no podrás tocarme mientras yo no pierda. Si logro conquistarlo, ganarle esta jugada, entonces usted me liberará.

La muerte me sonrió con los ojos, mientras tomando del tablero al rey negro, me lo ofreció. Yo lo tomé rozando sus dedos, y tras mi espalda lo guarde en mi mano izquierda, acariciado por mi dedo anular. Cuando puse de nuevo ambas manos al frente ocultando al rey en mi puño, vi a la muerte, como un niño indeciso  frotar el pulgar y el índice, dudando.

 

-Reyes, reinas, pastoras o princesas, no hay diferencia. – dijo finalmente.

 

 Naturalmente la muerte eligió mi mano izquierda.

 

Con la lengua entre los dientes, la muerte sonrió.

-¿apropiado?- le pregunté, curiosa.

\- Predecible. – me contestó con los ojos prendados en el tablero y mi primera movida de este juego entre la Muerte y yo.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El camino en busca de un pueblo para Belle y su escudero Mr. Gold.

Resultó que la Oscura Muerte era un mal perdedor. Tardando tanto entre una jugada y otra, esperó a que la noche me tragara en un sueño profundo…pero cuando el sol del amanecer comenzó a quemarle el cráneo lleno de rizos aceitados, se levantó de pronto y me dijo apenas entendible y visiblemente nervioso, que me daría otro día para pensar mi siguiente movida. Se fue sin mirarme y sin esperar mi respuesta.

 

No es como si importara mucho mi opinión de cualquier manera. De este trato la muerte tiene la ventaja…pero no la última decisión. Claro que yo no me resignaría a tirarme al vacío antes de intentar mi juego. Mi nombre sólo quedará escrito en el libro sagrado del paraíso por mi propia mano, porque _solo yo decido mi destino_ , pensé en mi corazón.

 

Aún con los párpados pesados, debía seguir mi camino. Tomé mis cosas y dejé el tablero donde estaba. Le eché la bendición con un beso y me fui a buscar a mi escudero. Naturalmente la muerte se encargaría del resto.

 

A Mr. Gold lo encontré con el rostro enterrado sobre la arena, aún con el olor del escocés. La botella supongo que se la había llevado el mar. Qué lástima.

 

-Debería darle vergüenza a un viejo como tú, tener el rostro lleno de polvo y sal. – le dije mientras me movía para que le rayo del sol le fulminara directamente al rostro. Se retorció un poco en el piso y me miró con sus enormes ojos café de largas pestañas. Las arrugas se le marcaron más profundamente.

\- Eso es porque soy viejo. – me dijo con su expresión de perro perdido.

-Pretextos. –  le conteste enojada, y le tiré al rostro unas ropas limpias – Apestas a alcohol.

-Es mi perfume – me contestó con una mueca mientras me extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantar. – Francés. De los mejores que se esconden entre sus… tierras – me dijo mientras con fascinación cerraba los ojos al oler un perfume perdido entre sus dedos índice y mayor.

Ni siquiera tuvo el corazón de levantarle el bastón que aliviaba su cojera – a veces solo eres un vulgar campesino y no un caballero – le dije mientras me alejaba.

-          Nunca he sido un caballero, cariño – me dijo.

Mientras me alejaba a encontrar a los caballos que me esperaban a lo lejos, escuché el sonido de sus ropas deslizarse hasta el piso. Y los quejidos constantes producto de encontrarse con el agua que el sol no ha calentado, me tentaron a voltear a verlo.

\- Espero que la sal le quite un poco lo pálido a su lindo trasero. – Ambos caballos concordaron conmigo con un relincho.

 

 

Nos encaminamos ambos sobre los caballos, a través de un pequeño monte, mientras yo intentaba no caer dormida del caballo y mi escudero Mr. Gold cantando algo sobre el fin del mundo, para fastidiarme.

 

“El origen de la rueca es el círculo, donde la serpiente muerde su cola. Uoroboros es el inicio y el fin. Los humanos debemos ser alquimia a medias, porque nuestro inicio es entre las piernas de una mujer y nuestro final…pues también. Curioso es que formen un círculo alrededor de nosotros. Nos apretan hasta estrangularnos, hasta dejarnos medio muertos. Nos muestran el paraíso en el mar primordial y luego nos niegan alcanzarlo hasta que se les da la gana. Si Alfa es a Omega. ¿Puede Dios ser a el Diablo? ¿Puede el inicio ser a el fin? ¿Es la mujer a… SATANAAAÁS?”

 

Espantándome del ensueño, mi caballo saltó conmigo. Mr. Gold se tragó sus versos cuando perdonándole mi espada, lo atravesé con la mirada.

 

-Mi señora está algo tímida hoy. Pensé en cantarle algo para calentarle… el ánimo, pero sospecho que fue inapropiado. Puedo recitarle las noticias de la taberna ¿si lo desea? – Moví una mano para callarlo, pero lo ignoró para comenzar a recitarme.

 

“Dicen que Satanás está entre nosotros… - me dijo mientras me miraba de manera significativa y continuó – se ven horrores y se han mostrado presagios de mal agüero. _Dicen que es el fin del mundo._

 

-          Lo dijeron cuando nací, cuando tenía dieciséis años y ahora. Cuando mi padre conoció a mi madre y cuando ella falleció ¿Cuántos fines del mundo faltarán Mr. Gold?

-          Oh, mi señora, no debe burlarse de tales cosas. Se dice que los cuerpos renacen de sus tumbas, que los caballos mansos no se dejan montar y se comen a sus dueños, y que aves negras vuelan sobre la iglesia. La Peste, la Oscura Muerte, se come a hombres y mujeres con solo tocarlos…mi señora…tengo tanta sed.

-          No hasta que lleguemos al pueblo Mr. Gold. Es su castigo por _tomar de perfumes ajenos._ No debe tentar a Satanás. – le dije mientras le devolvía la mirada significativa. Él me contestó con un gruñido.

-          ¡Su fiel escudero morirá de sed por su crueldad para con mi necesitado y viejo cuerpo! ¡Espero ser digno de cargarme en su consciencia! – me dijo en tono lastimero.

 

A la mitad del camino, divisamos a un hombre dormido bajo el sol ardiente del mediodía. Mr. Gold se bajó del caballo y tomando su bastón atado al asiento; caminó con su cojera lo más rápido que pudo, hasta encontrarlo en pretexto de preguntar direcciones. Naturalmente buscaba alivio para su sed de agua. Cuando regresó a mí, tenía el semblante serio, mientras se limpiaba la mano con que la que había sacudido al hombre en sus ropas. Usando su astucia y su agilidad de serpiente, subía de nuevo al caballo.

 

-¿Encontraste conciencia del camino a casa? - Le pregunté con sarcasmo, divertida de lo corto de su cruzada.

\- Un grosero silencio en realidad. Mucha falta de modales en esta sociedad.

-Tanta vulgaridad. -  Le respondí.

 

Seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos hasta un campo abierto cuando empezaba el sol de la misa de almuerzo. Seguimos de largo y frente de nosotros, muy lejano, un viejo carruaje estacionado llamó mi atención por sus colores. Un grupo de actores. Seguramente no faltaba mucho para encontrar el pueblo.

 

 

 


End file.
